Reject
by Anniih
Summary: Era normal esa reacción. No todos los días se cambian padres de un segundo a otro solo por un capricho. ―Ella me odia. *USAxUK; Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz, mientras que Islas Vírgenes es de mi creación.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

Sería como la continuación del "Foul play".

.

* * *

**Reject**

―_Te odio._

No le acepta la tomada de mano para cuidarla en el camino a la nueva casa para quedarse por lo menos una semana para que se adapte. No acepta sus chistes ni sus ideas de ir a comer hamburguesas. No lo acepta. Ni llegando a casa las cosas se tranquilizan preguntando por su _mamá_. Alfred no responde porque él no lo sabe. Todo fue en secreto. Lo único que puede comunicar que le cambiará la nacionalidad y que vaya manteniendo la idea de olvidarse todo lo que sea influencia de Dinamarca, ya no la necesita.

―_Te odio._

Grita odiándolo, liberando la presión del nudo del pecho que tenía ganas de dejar salir desde que la vino a buscar. Deja bien en claro que nada la hará olvidar a su anterior tutor. Rechaza otra vez gritando que no quiere ser estadounidense y que jamás lo aceptará como un padre.

― _¡Te odio!_

Era normal esa reacción. No todos los días se cambian padres de un segundo a otro solo por un capricho.

―Ella me odia. ―la taza de café la deja reposando en la mesa desviando la vista azul al cuarto cerrado de la menor. No ha salido desde ayer ni para comer y le preocupa.

―La separaste de su padre, ¿cómo crees que se sienta? ―y él deja la taza de té frunciendo el entrecejo, porque tiene rabia como la siente su pequeña isleña. Cruza los brazos intimidando con la mirada al menor diciendo que nada de esto le gusta.

―Tiene tu carácter.

―En realidad tiene el carácter de Den ―responde a pesar de ser un cambio de conversación―. Debiste avisarme. ¿Sabes lo que sentí?

―…Te alteraste. ―el segundo pasado de lo tomó para tragar tenso. Nunca fue su intención de lastimar a la trigueña y mucho menos enojar a Inglaterra. Este le confirma su situación al enterarse de la boca de Francis. Sabía que no era nada buena la idea del norteamericano.

―Debiste dejarla despedirse ―las piernas cruzadas cambian la posición de una sobre otra, mientras da un sorbo al té rojo. Una sencilla despidida no le hacía nada de malo―. Ella adora a Den, es el único padre que lo considera, aunque yo haya tenido riñas con él por las islas; no como el idiota del vino que ni siquiera es capaz de pedirle disculpas.

Chasquea.

―Lo siento ―exhala observando el café. Alguna contestación tiene que hacer. A él tampoco le gusta esto, menos oír el desprecio de la menor―. Yo…solo quería ayudar ―realmente lo siente―. Quería que no te preocuparas.

Arthur coloca atención. Levanta el mentón. Debió decirle las intenciones el día de la junta y quizás las cosas serían muy distintas.

―Estando a mi cuidado estará bien. Además… ―cierra y abre los ojos posando la mano en la inglesa sobre las piernas― lo hice porque te amo.

La mano de Arthur tiembla agarrando la tela. Se repite una y otra vez si de verdad lo ama tanto, su pequeña no estaría sufriendo. Él y sus impulsos de hacerlo a su manera sin depender de otras opiniones. Pero no niega que por una parte estratégica lo hizo bien. Cerca de Alfred no tendrá problemas, estará a salvo de todo. Solo pide que no le dañe la alimentación.

―Le costará aceptarte.

―Lo sé.

Quedan en silencio. El norteamericano aleja la mano respirando hondo. Que difícil su tarea de ahora en adelante.

―Tengo…pensando en cambiarle el nombre de las islas. Según de lo que me contó Antonio…

―Ya veo ―interrumpe―. Islas Vírgenes.

―Estadounidense o Americanas.

Inglaterra hace un acierto con la cabeza. ―Entonces mi lado se llamará Británicas.

Estados Unidos sonríe, ¿se puede decir copia? Es su idea. No hará reclamos idiotas. Por este momento no quiere ver al mayor enojarse más de lo que está.

―Iré a verla, y mañana me la llevaré para que esté más tranquila ―se levanta del asiento caminando hacia la habitación. Voltea―. Por cierto, no creo que Amalia olvide tan fácilmente en hablar en danés, no pudo con el francés. ―pasa su mala suerte tiene que soportar ese idioma.

―Tendré que tener paciencia. ―y tiempo.

Y luego Arthur entra al cuarto cerrando la puerta, quedando adentro teniendo una conversación con Amalia.

Ahora esperar que cuando salga no le rechace ni diga esa palabra tan hiriente, porque quiere ser un buen _papá_.

**.

* * *

**

**Datos:**

•El 17 de enero de 1917, Estados Unidos compró el territorio. El 31 de marzo del mismo año a las 16:00 horas fue izada la dannebrog (Bandera de Dinamarca) por última vez en las islas. Ese mismo día el Valkyrien, el último barco de guerra danés en las islas, regresó a Dinamarca. La población obtuvo la categoría de ciudadanos estadounidenses, pero una pequeña minoría quiso conservar su nacionalidad danesa.

•Isla Saint Croix (Santa Cruz) [Actual lado USA]; pertenecía a Francia. A la muerte del gobernador Dubois se inició un período de declive para la colonia y la isla fue abandonada hasta 1733, cuando fue vendida a la Compañía Danesa de las Indias Occidentales y Guinea.

•Gran Bretaña y Dinamarca tuvieron varias peleas por la posesión de las islas. (Francia también pero era como una mosca)

•Las islas fueron descubiertas en 1493 por Cristóbal Colón, que las llamó Santa Úrsula y las Once Mil Vírgenes (quedando después el nombre en Las Vírgenes).

•Islas Vírgenes Estadounidenses continúa el idioma danés como el francés. [Supe lo del danés hace poco xD]

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdadad~. Quería hacer gritar a Amalia con diálogos frente a Alfred, pero algo me pasó que no me agradó para encajarlo. En fin. La idea era bastante diferente, como colocar las reacciones de Arthur (histérico), Den y Francis (este sería algo egocéntrico y mandón). Quizás, para la otra será.

Y lamentablemente Alfred no será el mejor el papá, pero por lo menos lo intenta. Arthur es una buena mami.

Como regalo, un dibujo más de Amalia versión Hidekaz. El vestido fail. Me puse a buscar sobre el traje típico de cualquier lado de las islas, y lo único que encontré fueron a la Miss Islas Vírgenes Británicas y a la Americana, con trajes 'típicos'. Hice solamente la de UK, que le había gorro pero se veía muy fail xD. Solo me queda hacer el diseño del lado USA. Link:

h t t p : / / i840. /albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/2ama. png

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
